


When The Rockets Fell

by HMSquared



Series: Cryptage Week [4]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Accidental Kissing, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cryptage Week (Apex Legends), Light Angst, M/M, Not Really Character Death, Pre-Slash, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:20:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26875822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HMSquared/pseuds/HMSquared
Summary: In a world where resurrections are handed out like candy, Mirage and Crypto don’t get off the train in time.
Relationships: Crypto | Park Tae Joon/Mirage | Elliott Witt
Series: Cryptage Week [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1959889
Kudos: 6





	When The Rockets Fell

**Author's Note:**

> This is my truly uninspired entry for the AU prompt.

Neither of them heard the rockets. They were too busy processing what had just happened.

Mirage saw the first one land right behind Crypto and shouted at him. 

They bolted toward each other. The train was moving too fast to jump off.

His feet nearly slid out from under him. Mirage crashed into Crypto as the rockets screamed overheard.

“We need to talk about that.” He didn’t realize what the hacker meant until the rockets exploded.

When they crashed into each other, Mirage’s lips may have found Crypto’s. For that wonderful split second before death.


End file.
